


The Captain and The Poets

by voidnewtella



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidnewtella/pseuds/voidnewtella
Summary: The Dead Poets Society, consisting of the 7 boys from Welton Academy, is now bound to make a film about the life of John Keating, a year later after he died. Yet, their search for the lost writings of the Captain is still on going. His journals, stories, philosophies, and unpublished works are likely hidden elsewhere but nothing can dishearten the lads to find and preserve it for the generations to come. With all certainty, his writings will guide them to present his life on the big screen as accurate and as authentic as possible. Ten years after the Graduation Day of Welton's Class of 1960, with jobs and careers, these young professionals never lost the flame of Carpe Diem burning inside of them, all thanks to Mr. John Keating, their Captain.
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Neil Perry, Chris Noel & Knox Overstreet, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Kudos: 4





	1. Approval of the Film

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here, enjoy guys! i actually dont know how this site works :") im still learning pls bear with me... love you all <3

The humid air keeps brushing to and fro on Charlie’s cheeks, he prefers to wait outside of the building to smoke. Blinking slowly, he puffs a thick exhaust from his cigarette then glances back at the door of the establishment. This is not out of boredom naturally, but out of respect towards everyone who might inhale the unpleasant smoke. At this point of the day, no one seems to be astir. The entire street seems to be more sedate than ever. No one smiles; no one laughs in a way that it resonates profoundly among the walls. However, Charlie knows exactly that Neil will be the sole exception once he dashes down the stairs after his meeting.

The wind blows without a constant course, as if it is sprinting, carrying so much distinct warmness and then tumbles upon the sluggish bodies of every passer-by. Charlie, after a couple of minutes, finally takes his seat on a bench park and reaches into his back pocket; now holding a piece of paper with the writings of Mr. Keating.

“Charlie! Charlie!”, Neil screams behind him.

He raises his eyebrows and smiles a little. Meanwhile, the surrounding trembles, the cobblestone pavement quakes subtly, the pigeons take their flights, everything vibrates because of the very existence of Mr. Neil Perry.

“How was it?” Charlie asks.

Neil smiles as he steals the cigarette and then immediately put his hand on Charlie’s shoulder. He exhales a light smoke. At the same time, the other lad is looking at him with great anticipation on what he has to say.

“We’re making it. They approved!” Neil shouts. “They f----ng approved!”

“You’re not kidding, please tell me you’re not kidding.”

“Nuwanda, this is for real. We are actually doing the film!”

Neil jumps in complete excitement while Charlie claps his hands and keeps on repeating ‘ _yes’._

“Todd needs to know this right now”, Neil points out as he sits beside Charlie.

He notices the folded paper between Charlie’s hand and ponders upon the value of that little note; it is the only bit of what’s left amongst all of Mr. Keating’s journal.

Their beloved Captain John Keating died suddenly--about a year ago--because of coronary thrombosis. Upon his passing away, the Dead Poets Society is determined to keep his legacy alive, thriving and infinite. Now being 28 years old, Neil currently pursues his passion for acting and writing. He acts most of the time for he would easily get a part in every audition he fancies to do. Apart from this, he also writes scripts for films and plays of other directors and actors, but this one’s for Captain. He and Charlie are the ones who spearheaded this idea. Charlie studied computer science and is currently inclined to film-making as well as Neil. So together, they want to create something that will outlive them, and to give everyone a chance to know the _Captain_ who changed their lives. The inspiration that Mr. Keating planted inside of them is indelible; it will never fade even after they draw their last breath in this world.

Just moments ago, the studio along with the movie financers were persuaded by Neil and his ideas to bring the DPS’ concept to life. The storytelling written by him--with consultations every now and then from Todd--is compelling. The Dead Poets Society have been making and remaking this project for about 4 months now; collectively editing the raw idea of Neil into a masterpiece. Todd’s assistance is one of the most significant for he is now a professor of the English Literature at the University. He has made an incredible improvement on his poetry writing and his understanding about the wide array of stories all over the world, which he presents and bestows the glory of knowing these topics towards his students. Each member of DPS have taken on a career concerning Humanities, even though they did not directly choose a college course on the Arts. But as they graduated, the pull of Arts and Literature seems to be so strong that their career directions are somehow influenced by it.

“I want to find it, you know?” Charlie says softly.

“Of course we will, Charlie.”

“We’ll understand him even better with it”, he replies then shoves back the paper into his back pocket.

Captain moved to a different apartment a week before he passed away. So his previous one has a new tenant by now, a family of 6; the Dead Poets Society knows this for they have checked and visited the place multiple times. Charlie suspects that Captain’s diaries are left on his former apartment because there aren’t any inside his new one. Also, the latter is still disorganized for he occupied it for only 7 days.

They already asked all of the people who were quite closed to Mr. Keating about his writings but neither of them knows where everything had gone. By the same token, they always keep in touch to Mrs. Elise Keating (Captain’s wife) even though she is in London, for some emotional support from the kind lads. She loves them as much as Captain did and treats them as her own; as their own sons. Letting go of grief takes time, it varies from person to person and there’s no shame in knowing that; with Mrs. Keating, well she needs more time.

The clouds starts to scatter into tiny white feathers across the sky. The sun is now bare and in its zenith, and the warmness of the wind consoles the hearts of Neil and Charlie who both are trying to make sense out of everything.

“I think we should go”, Charlie suggests with a hint of sadness in his smile. “By the way, where’s Todd?”


	2. The Drag of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil comes home with a surprise for Todd, and then slips into recollection while talking about his regrets upon the death of Mr. John Keating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u lyk it :")

Piles of books and papers are all over the desk of Todd Anderson while he busily flips one page after another. The only light illuminating his area is from his lamp that is rather dusty and old. With the best of his abilities, he always tries to read every single word that his pupils are putting onto paper, in order to give them exactly the criticisms they need for their own refinement. As he is currently scrutinizing their philosophical essays individually, losing track of time, he remembers when Captain made him recite an impromptu poem in front of the class. It is indeed a memory of a lifetime. Never did the 17-year old Todd Anderson imagine that the anxiety and doubt shouting inside his head when he was much younger, were conquerable. That inside him, there also lies courage and hope and resilience that were ignited by Mr. Keating.

The education system falls short on the things that are essential to learning, and Todd--by the inspiration of Captain--always makes sure that conformity never overrides the sense of wonder and uniqueness among all of his students. When one loses his sense of individuality, one often concludes that what he is doing is worthless; or that there is nothing special about his labors because every person in the world is a reflection of him. He becomes indifferent to life. Then, the chance to make everyday worth-living is now lost. Routine takes the wheel, and humans will be nothing but vague and purposeless creatures, absentmindedly roaming on the Earth. Humans will then lose their humanity, all that is left.

The lamp starts flickering and Todd gains his consciousness about the time and immediately reaches the torch beside him. Standing up, he looks for the switch then turns the fluorescent lights on. He too, checks the wall clock behind him that reads 5:35 pm.

“Oh God, I--” he says while sorting out the papers and assembling the books on its own shelves. _I wonder where Neil is_ , he thinks, _he said that he’d be home by 5._

He runs to the kitchen and searches for any ingredients in any dish that he can cook. Todd finds himself starving for he have not taken lunch. He is too inclined on his work but in the most positive way possible. His passion and dedication towards teaching leave him out of touch with his surroundings more often than not; it feeds his soul a great deal that he forgets that the body also needs its nourishment. After looking from side to side, trying to make a decision, he picks up an apple from the basket on the table and then takes a bite.

The front door opens quietly and Neil smiles at Todd. He takes his coat off, and puts it onto the sofa.

The two lovers have been living together since their last year in college, they both know the other person so well and have somewhat become the extension of one another. Through the years, they have perfectly created this imperishable bond that can withstand anything, even their parents, even hell.

“Where have you been?” Todd asks affectionately. He opens the refrigerator, lost in thought. Afterwards, Neil walks towards him and softly brushes his nose to Todd’s hair. Then, he sits down on the dining chair. He stares at Todd--unmoved--while the other is standing before him.

“I’ll cook for dinner”, Todd says in monotone.

“No. I will”, Neil replies, quite confused. “What day is it, uh-- Wednesday? Wednesday, right? So, I’ll cook.”

“Yes, but I want to cook for dinner.”

Neil laughs tenderly and says, “Okay, no worries. WE will.” Todd looks at him and chuckles a little bit, trying to make up for the fact that he is quite inattentive about everything for this day.

“Where have you been?” He asks again.

“Guess what? I have a surprise.” Neil’s face lights up even brighter. He knows that Todd has been waiting for this project to be financed and accepted by any film production company ever since his last editing of the material.

“Uh-hmm”, Todd mumbles skeptically.

“It’s a good surprise, I promise.”

“Okay.. I believe you.”

“Trust me, I’m not dodging the question. You will love this one.” Neil defends himself, then stands next to him.

“What is it?” Todd delights on Neil’s enthusiasm, and holds his hand.

Neil presents a little white envelope--sealed and almost flattened--containing the letter of approval from the board of production financers. He holds it in between them then Todd gently opens it. While he curiously takes off the seal, his eyebrows are slightly pushed together, Neil never seems to take away his eyes from Todd. He awaits with pleasure on Todd’s precious response. Reading it silently, his reaction speaks greater than any word can ever communicate. _Finally, all of Neil’s hardwork_ , Todd thinks to himself, _is paying off. He truly deserves this. After what he has gone through, he deserves every single good thing._

“Neil--” Todd utters, not knowing what to say next out of pure awe.

“Yes?”

“You did it.. I’m so proud of you, you did it!” He embraces him tightly, Neil rubs his hand to Todd’s hair then to his back.

“I’m proud of us”, he replies. “But this is only the beginning, we have a long way to go.”

They both let go of the embrace. Yet after a couple of seconds, Neil’s face turns gloomy, as if both nostalgia and melancholia shove themselves into his soul that his true feelings cannot be hidden by a simple smile. He sits down again.

“What’s on your mind?” Todd asks with tenderness.

“I hope by doing this, I will be forgiven”, he says. “I hope he forgives me.”

Todd immediately adjusts the other chair to face Neil. He puts his hand on the left side of Neil’s face and assures him, “Neil, you have done nothing wrong. No one wanted what happened. No one is blaming anyone, and you have to stop blaming yourself too.”

Neil says nothing, but looks at him with glistening eyes because of the tears he tries to suppress.

“Most of the things are uncertain in life, but I am sure--a hundred percent certain--that Captain does not, and will never, blame you for his death. Wherever he is now”, Todd adds.

“Todd-- he-- in his last hours, he wanted me to accompany him to the museum and I declined. Before his death, he wanted to see me, he wanted to be with me. To catch up about life because we haven’t seen each other for a long time. His family is in England. And he was here. He must have been lonely, he must have felt alone and isolated, and I f----ng declined because of my stupid T.V. show, I--”

Neil stands up aggressively and walks towards the kitchen sink. His chair moves backwards, creating a loud thud. Todd is taken aback by the sudden noise and follows Neil, grabbing his hands. The heavy sadness now transforms itself into regret that continues to prove how strong it is on dragging people to a different direction. How powerful it is to turn one’s eyes away from the beauty of life. How dominating it can be, once it takes a hold of a soul, no matter how vibrant and high-spirited it once was. With Neil, he remains uncontrolled by the numbing grief, all thanks to his dearest Todd. However, he feels remorseful every now and then about what he had not done for Captain, about what he could’ve done. The very thought of it always pierces to his heart.

“Neil, always remember this.” Todd says as he dries Neil’s tears with his hand. “Captain loved you as his own son. He-- he had always been so proud of you no matter what. He would never blame you on anything. If only he’s here, I know he would want you to stop doing this to yourself. Neil, all he ever wanted for you was to be truly happy.”

Upon hearing everything he had said, Neil then puts his head on Todd’s shoulder and carries on sobbing. He cannot stop the tears that involuntarily rolls down to his cheeks when he talks about his regrets on that day. Gently, Todd kisses his forehead and hugs him.


End file.
